Doremi and Hazuki's Big Fight
'Doremi and Hazuki's Big Fight '''is episode 19 of Ojamajo Doremi Sharp, and episode 70 of the ''Ojamajo Doremi series. Opening Clip In a room, Hazuki and Doremi as kindergarten children are shown playing the violin and piano together. Summary Doremi and Hazuki critisize each others mothering skills, leading to them disolving their friendship. '' Recap Doremi boredly hangs out at the Maho-do, lamenting how they haven't had any business until she sees Hana-chan floating and crawling around all over the place. She makes an attempt to get her to calm down, but she gives up; until she gets an idea. She grabs some string and fashions a harness for her in order to keep an eye on her. Hazuki freaks after witnessing this and scolds Doremi after freeing Hana, but Doremi tries justifying why she did it because she was the only one watching her, ''and working the shop. She apologizes but Hazuki remains angry until Aiko points out that they are at fault for being late, and because Doremi feels bad she should be willing to overlook it because nobody got hurt in the long run. With that they begin discussing plans to make sure someone is always watching Hana without having to keep an eye on the shop and Hazuki gets an idea. With her magic she summons a cutesy crib to keep Hana inside, and while they like the idea, Doremi points out that putting Hana into a cage is way worse than the harness she came up with. Hazuki assertively tells Doremi to get over it when she is unable to think of any other better ideas on how to fix the situation, and annoyed Doremi is about to retorte until Hana begins to cry, so they force themselves to quiet down. When they see that she wants milk, Doremi goes of to grab some but Hazuki nitpicks how much mixture Doremi put into the bottle and insists on taking over. Doremi tries telling her that she did fine, but they begin bickering. Doremi tells Hazuki that she should just relax, but Hazuki believes Doremi is careless, causing Doremi to accuse her of being so meek and unable to speak honestly, so she will ruin hana when she grows up because she'll turn out the same way. The girls are shocked by what Doremi said just then, and Hazuki runs away in tears after Aiko rejoins them to see what the problem is. She wonders if Doremi may have went to far, which Majorika and Lala believe to be the case, as she criticized Hazuki's most sensitive issue; so the fight is clearly Doremi's fault because even if Hazuki took it too seriously, Doremi went over the line. Doremi agrees and decides to apologize to Hazuki, heading straight to the Fujiwara household. But in the process she overhears Baaya talking harshly about her and she storms off, unaware of Hazuki disagreeing with Baaya and claim she was being too mean. While Doremi may be clumsy and have bad points, she has a lot of really good points too. In saying this, Hazuki decides to apologize for being too serious. The following day, Aiko meets up with Hazuki and brings up that Doremi wanted to apologize, but Hazuki claims she never did. Still angered over what she heard, Doremi shows up and only greets Aiko, snubbing Hazuki under the belief she agreed with Baaya. Hazuki tries to apologize but Doremi angrily repeats what she heard and storms into class. Rather than feel empathy for the misunderstanding, Hazuki angrily accuses Doremi of being an eavesdropper, and Doremi defends herself by accusing Hazuki of talking behind her back, which is just as bad. During class, they continue to snub each other as Onpu asks Aiko for a recap of events. Things worsen when Hazuki asks Seki if she can swap seats with someone else, and eventually the room becomes divided; with those on Doremi's side trying to learn more about the inside, while Tamaki tries to bribe Hazuki to hate Doremi; although the girls on her side think this isn't nice and scold her for it. Tamaki insists Hazuki should be her friend instead, and while this goes on, the male students are further divided and aren't sure what to do, and a neutral party consisting of Aiko, Onpu, and Nanako. Everyone is unhappy and Aiko claims they're both being too stubborn to admit they played a part in the problem. Later that day it has began to rain. The girls are at the Maho-do and Pop has shown up to inform them that Doremi refuses to come from this point on because she refuses to face Hazuki. Lala is relieved that they have Onpu today as she doesn't have to work, but none of them are happy over their friends' misery. Onpu says they should deal with this and sitting around to wait for them to reconcile isn't helping either. Majorika ends up making things worse when she states friendships that easily fall apart over this aren't worth saving, then she leaves when Hana starts crying. As the girls comfort her, Lala mentions how she's been acting strangely since the prior day, when the girls first began to fight. This causes them to realize she's upset over their friendship being ruined also, and they get an idea. Aiko transforms into Hazuki, and Onpu transforms into Doremi, and they fly to the other girls' house to try to apologize on their behalf. However, Hazuki is easily able to deduce Onpu is Doremi when she struggles to say her spell, and Doremi notes that Hazuki doesn't have a Kansai-dialect. The storm has began to pass, but Aiko and Onpu are depressed by their failure when suddenly they see Nanako come into the shop to pay them a visit. She was hoping to see the girls in order to remind them of a dispute they had in Kindergarten, but because neither of them were around during this time, she offers to give them some insight. The girls fought over a bunny they shared joint-custody with and Hazuki found marker on its face, which Shimakura revealed was by Doremi. Both girls felt horribly and began to cry, and initially she assumed the fight was over. But the following day, Hazuki was away due to being sick and someone forgot to close the door, causing a wild dog to break in and kill the bunny. They made a grave for it and Doremi suggested not telling Hazuki, but the next day when she discovered it was missing, Doremi lied by saying its mother came to pick it up. Initially this worked until Hazuki found the grave and Doremi was forced to tell her the truth. Hazuki called her an idiot and ran away, but when the others explained Doremi only lied to keep her happy, she apologized to Doremi for being mean, and they began to play their piano and violin together after realizing they were both learning music. Nanako takes off after the girls thank her for letting them know, and they ask Pop to lend them a hand in casting magical stage. Pop isn't strong enough to help, but with some assistance from Hana they transport the girls to the past, where they witnessed their younger selves playing music. Watching them makes the duo realize how easily they made up in the past compared to now, and realizing they were both wrong, they apologize and notice the scenery is changing back to their current time. Together they find themselves outside and realize the others used magic to help them. Happily they hold hands and run back to the shop, where everyone is delighted to see them having made up. Spells *Come out, a crib for Hana-chan *Turn me into witch apprentice Doremi-chan *Take Hazuki-chan and Doremi-chan back to kindergarten 5 years ago when they made up Major Events *Doremi and Hazuki stop being friends **But this is only temporary, as they make up near the end of the episode. *Pop performs Magical Stage for the first time. **Meanwhile, Hazuki and Doremi do not perform it for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:Sharp episodes Category:Hazuki episodes Category:Doremi episodes